


Until it was Refilled

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kisses, Get together fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Necromancy, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Ryan dies. Shane brings him back.It's not nearly as dramatic as it could be.





	Until it was Refilled

**Author's Note:**

> also wrote a lot of this one while i was on the cruise, and again, totally forgot to post it once i finished editing it. i blame it on my other big au i'm working on, sue me. this fills the 'necromancy' prompt for the oct scavenger hunt!
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

One second Ryan’s falling through some moldy floorboards, the next second everything goes black.

The second after that, he comes to with Shane’s worried face taking up his entire line of sight. Ryan inhales slowly and coughs on the musty air that surrounds them. He moves to sit up but Shane keeps him still with a large hand to his chest. Ryan stares at Shane’s hand and notes how it shakes, even pressed to Ryan like this, fingers splayed and palm down.

“Dude?” Ryan croaks.

When Shane speaks, his voice wavers like an uneasy ocean. “You—you died.”

“Did you revive me? I didn’t even know you knew CPR—?” But Shane’s shaking his head as Ryan speaks. “What? What, Shane?”

“You died,” Shane says again. His hand curls into a fist, knotting in Ryan’s shirt. “And I brought you back.” The seriousness in Shane’s voice saps any other words from Ryan’s mouth. The implication of Shane’s declaration, solemn and sure, hits Ryan like a punch to the gut. Whatever he means, Shane’s _not_ talking about CPR.

They simply stare at each other for a long, tense moment. In the distance, Ryan hears shouting and pounding footsteps—that’ll be the crew, then, TJ and Mark and the rest. He hopes they’ll see the giant gaping hole in the floor, but if Shane brought him back, then falling a story or two probably isn’t the worst thing that could happen.

“Right,” Ryan says, belated and dazed. “You gonna let me get up, now?”

Shane’s hand flexes against his chest. “Not yet, I just—I wanna make sure.”

Ryan nods. He feels bizarrely calm; where normally his head would probably be swimming and his heart would be pounding up a storm, it’s—

“My _heart_.”

Shane swallows nervously. “Yeah.”

“It’s… it’s not…” Ryan shoves at Shane’s hand and lays his own over his chest, right over his heart. “It’s not beating.”

“It should start again soon,” Shane promises. “I think, probably, it’s actually beating, just, very very slowly.”

“Shane, why is my heart beating _very very slowly_?”

“I’m not a doctor!” Shane quips back.

“No, no, my bad. You’re just the fucking wizard who brought me back to life after I died.”

Shane mumbles something Ryan doesn’t quite catch; a quick nudge to his leg has him speaking louder. “I said,” Shane hisses, “I’m not a fucking wizard. I’m a _necromancer_.”

Ryan stares at Shane. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

Shane doesn’t get a chance to answer because TJ’s frantic voice interrupts him. “Are you guys okay?!”

“Yeah,” Ryan hollers back without looking away from Shane. “We’re okay. A little... little scraped up, but otherwise.”

Faintly he hears TJ mutters “oh thank god,” followed by, “I’m gonna call an ambulance, just in case.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow at Shane.

“That’s a good idea,” Shane shouts back. “We’re gonna try and find some stairs or something to get back up to you guys.”

“You sure you should be moving?” Mark calls to them.

“We didn’t break anything,” Ryan replies, confident even as it feels strange to say. He brings a hand to the back of his neck and inhales sharply when his fingertips skirt tender skin. Lowly, so TJ and Mark can’t hear, he hisses, “You brought me back to life but I still have bruises?”

“I’m a necromancer, not a healer,” Shane retorts. “C’mon.” He stands and holds out a hand to Ryan. “Let’s get out of here.”

Ryan takes Shane’s hand and gets to his feet on shaking legs. He doesn’t feel dizzy, and his heartbeat is starting to pound in his ears which is more reassuring than Ryan cares to admit. Shane doesn’t let go of his hand as they meander around the dusty basement until they find a rickety set of stairs. Shane motions for Ryan to go first.

“I’ll catch you if you fall,” Shane promises as he gives Ryan a little nudge.

“Right, that’s real comforting. Wacky waving inflatable arms Madej is gonna _catch me_.” Ryan thinks he’s allowed to be a little cranky. He apparently _died_ , after all. Shane doesn’t have a snarky response and only prods at Ryan again. Ryan sighs and starts up the stairs probably faster than is really safe.

Shane is quick at his heels. When the stairs creak at the top, Shane practically shoves Ryan through the open door taking them back to the main floor of the house and they land in a heap on a musty old rug. Ryan glowers at Shane who’s pillowed on top of him, and shoves at him.

“Ryan, look—?”

“No.” Ryan shakes his head and doesn’t look back as he scrambles to his feet. “We can—we can talk about this later. Not right fucking now. I just wanna get outta here, and shower, and maybe get some fucking McDonald’s or something.”

Shane hesitates, then nods. “Yeah, alright.”

They meet up with TJ and Mark near the front door, make a quick explanation of falling through some rotted floors, and then they’re outside, standing near the curb as paramedics flit around them.

“It’s really not bad,” Ryan insists as one of the paramedics pokes at him.

“Sir, your neck is very badly bruised.” The man accents his words with a gentle poke to the tender skin. “It’s my recommendation that you both come in for x-rays and other tests to ensure nothing is broken or fractured.

Ryan looks over at Shane, who only shrugs helplessly. “Alright,” Ryan sighs in resignation.

 

 

The hospital finds nothing but scrapes and bumps and bruises. It leaves the doctors and nurses scratching their heads, but it means he and Shane are discharged by the afternoon. Shane, despite never being one to drive, drives their rental car back to the hotel and even stops for McDonald’s along the way.

And that’s how Ryan finds himself sitting cross-legged on a stiff hotel bed with his lap full of way too many chicken nuggets.

“So,” he says eventually, so loud and sudden in the stillness of the hotel room that Shane startles. He nearly drops his Big Mac, which would be funny if the events of the investigation weren’t slowly catching up with Ryan. “You’re a… necromancer.”

Shane nods. “Yeah.”

“Why?” Ryan asks, then, “How?” He stops long enough to breathe before asking, “How long?”

Shane sighs. “In reverse order. How long? About six months. How? YouTube has tutorials for _everything_. And why?” He looks down and fiddles with the wrapper of his burger. “Cuz we go to some shitty, dilapidated places, and I knew it was only a matter of time before something happened.”

“So, what, you’ve been worried that I was gonna die?” Ryan asks, incredulous.

“I dunno! Maybe your bullshit demon and ghost stuff got to me! All I know is I didn’t want to lose you and it seemed like, like maybe that could happen. I mean, remember that place in Austin?” Shane asks.

And oh, Ryan does; it was almost a year ago now, when Ryan had taken a fall not quite as bad as the one last night. Just a tumble down some rickety, rotten stairs with nothing more than a bruised tailbone to show for it—but the panic had been enough, clearly.

Shane’s eyes are wide and shine with fear. “I just… it got me thinking.”

All at once, the anger and fear and irritation filling Ryan dissipates. His shoulders slump and he takes a feeble bite of a nugget.

“I just didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t even know it would work,” Shane continues. “I thought it was bullshit but it kinda made me feel better, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Ryan says hoarsely.

“And, and it worked. You’re here. Even have a real doctor’s stamp of approval.” Shane cracks an uneven and almost watery smile.

“Shit, dude.” Ryan shakes his head. “Well, thanks, I guess. I never said it. But I definitely wasn’t ready to die before I hit thirty, so.”

Shane laughs. “What’re ghoulfriends for?” He asks.

 

 

That night, only hours after the fall, long after McDonald’s has been demolished, with their flight back to LA a mere six hours away, Ryan rolls over in his bed to look over at Shane.

Like always, Shane is sleeping easily. Ryan listens to the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing for a few minutes before working up the nerve to speak.

“Shane?” He whispers, expecting a delay in a response, barely expecting an answer at all.

Shane’s eyes snap open. “Huh, yeah?”

Ryan swallows. For a split second, the meager amount of courage he worked up leaves him. He shakes off his nerves. “I don’t want to lose you, either.”

There are no lights on in the hotel room but Shane’s eyes still seem to shine just from the moonlight streaming in. “Yeah?” He breathes.

Ryan nods and presses his cheek against his pillow. “Yeah. Like, I’d, I’d learn necromancy to keep you safe too.” Ryan bites his tongue.

“Hey Ry?”

“Yeah?”

“C’mere?”

Ryan is out of his bed and into Shane’s in the blink of an eye. Once again, his heartbeat is ringing in his ears but it’s not nearly as reassuring as sliding into Shane’s bed, how their knees knock together. Up close like this, even in the dark, Ryan can see the lazy curves of Shane’s smile. Unlike other times when they’ve shared a bed, there’s no pillow wall and no attempts to steer clear of each other.

They get close, legs tangling, and Shane even reaches out to lay a hand over Ryan’s chest, hand on cotton.

“Your heart feels normal.”

Ryan nods. “Yeah. Everything seems to be in tip-top shape. You done good, Madej.”

Shane laughs. His eyes drift shut and a burst of courage hits Ryan.

“Uh, dying puts things in perspective, you know.”

Shane opens one eye and doesn’t say anything.

“So, I’m just gonna, okay, don’t hit me? Okay?” One second Ryan is staring at Shane’s slack-jawed expression and the next, Ryan’s kissing Shane.

The second after that, Shane is kissing him back.

Ryan whines into the kiss and presses impossibly closer. His chest presses against Shane’s and traps Shane’s hand between them. Shane’s fingers tighten in Ryan’s shirt while one of Ryan’s hands finds Shane’s hip.

They break apart with identical gasps. Neither of them goes far, noses brushing.

“Oh,” Shane says.

“Yeah.”

Shane starts to laugh. “What—What a fucking day,” he says through bursts of laughter. “You _died_ and now you’re _kissing me_.”

Ryan laughs too. “I know, dude. Trust me, I know.” Ryan kisses him again. A quick, chaste thing. “I’ve wanted to for a while,” he says, hushed. “I just, I wasn’t sure.”

“I get it,” Shane assures. He finally loosens his grip on Ryan’s shirt and pats at his chest. “We got a second chance, it’s all good.”

“Yeah, thanks to your worrying.”

Shane shrugs. “I’m not sorry.”

“Neither am I,” Ryan says. His voice is sharply tender, but he doesn’t try to cover it up. “Thanks, again.”

“Anytime.” Shane pauses. “Except not. I really don’t want to revive you again. I don’t even know if I _could_. I mean, maybe, but—?”

Ryan shuts him up with another kiss.


End file.
